pasiondegavilanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Elizondo
Sara "Sarita" Elizondo is the middle of the three Elizondo sisters. She is the daughter of Gabriela Elizondo and Bernardo Elizondo. She is very strict, conservative and always does what she has to. But if you get to know her, she can be really down to earth. She is married to Franco Reyes. Relationships Gabriela Elizondo Sara always got along with her mother. When her mother needed her, she was always there. But soon after she started date Franco, she seperated more and more from her mother. Franco Reyes Ever since Sara saw Franco the first time when he came to her hacienda as a worker, she has been interested in him. But she always appeared indifferent because she did not want to show it. She also was very mad everytime Franco and Jimena would see each other or go on a date. But not only because she did not like her sister going out with a worker, but also because she liked him. Her feelings for him increased after he had become rich. The two of them had been arguing because the fence they built was on part of their land. She had insulted him ,and he responded back. Angry, she tried to hit him with a whip, but she fell off her horse. Franco took her to his house so she can be taken care of by a doctor. While Sara was unconcious, she dreams about her and Franco. She is in a field, in a white gown. Everywhere she looks, Franco is there. When she woke up, she was surprised to find herself in a bed, with only a robe on. She asked Kintina where she was, and she told her she was in Franco's room. Very nervous, she left the room, to find Franco. She ran up to him, and attacked him, telling him he had raped her. Franco responded saying he would never rape a woman so ugly, mean, and repulsive. And she left, hurt. After that, their second encounter was at the same place.Sara had gotten very dressed up to prove to him that she was not ugly. They had lots of encounters, and they were not pleasant. But the encounter that turned everything over was when Sara and Jimena attended Leandro Santos' big store reopening. There, she and Franco saw each other. Shortly after Franco walked up to Sara and told her that she was beautiful, Sara seemed flattered then he shot her down by telling her that she is a sour woman and smells like a horse, she was hurt and he walked away from her. When Sara was about to leave, Franco offered to accompany her, but she refused. He had to literally drag her out of the party to take her to her car. When Sara asked him why he would care about what happened to her if she hated him he grabbed her and kissed her. But then Sara slapped him. After that, Sara witnessed him getting kidnapped and went after the goons to rescue him. Sara and Franco's relationship had just begun, and they had many obstacles in front of them. At first, Sara wasn't sure about her feelings for Franco. She tried to convinvce herself it was just some adventure for her. Franco would take her out on dates to be with her and so they would talk. Their first date was wonderful for them. They knew they loved each other. But after the first date, things started to get complicated for them. When Sara goes to meet up with Franco, Fernando follows her. He witnesses Sara and Franco kissing. But he does not tell Gabriela. He threatens her by telling her that she will tell her mother about her relationship with Franco. He also tells Rosario Montes about Franco and Sara's relationship. Angry, she goes and confronts Franco and Sara. After the encounter, Sara confesses to her her sisters that she loves Franco and that she will meet up with him that same night to see if she should continue with him, or end their relationship. But the date only strengthens their relationship. While they are talking, H]Gerson and Rubinski walk toward the couple to kill them. Sara realizes its them and reacts quickly by throwing sauce in Gerson's face. Franco attacks the men, and they flee. He goes after them and they shoot at him, but he falls to the ground uninjured. Franco tells her that they should end their relationship because he cannot risk her life. She responds saying she would let nothing nor no one seperate them. Gabriela still does not know about Sara and Franco's relationship. But whenever Fernando gets furious with Sara, he threatens her with telling Gabriela everything. But she finds out everything after Sara and Fernando have a major fight. Sara is doing some farmwork when Fernando comes and starts to tell her that Franco is cheating on her. She tries to hit him, but falls down. Fernando pickes her up and punches her near the eye. Norma sees her being attacked by Fernando and she hits him in the back. He grabs her and slaps her. Jimena then comes and throws water on him. The three sisters then start attacking him. Gabriela then comes and orders the workers to separate the three girls. Finding comfort, Sara goes to find Franco. They meet up in a little house used for storing work tools. Franco starts kissing her on her neck but she moves away from him. He asks her what's wrong and she tells him what Fernando told her. He pulls her toward him to comfort her when he realizes the bruise she has on her face. He asks her if Fernando hit her and she lies and says she fell. He knows she's lying and tries to go after Fernando but she tells him to stay. He tells her he won't let anyone talk bad about her or hurt her. She tells him now at least he'll have something to talk about, and they start to kiss (then they start to make love). Fernando is about to be fired when he tells Gabriela he knows who Sara is going out with. Instead of telling her, he takes her to where they are. Gabriela finds Sara and Franco naked, and sleeping. She yells Sara's name and they wake up to find Gabriela very angry. They start to dress and Gabriela starts attacking Franco. He tells Sara to come with him to his hacienda so he can protect her. She tells him she has to stay to talk to her mother. He leaves the little house and he sees Fernando. They start arguing, then start fighting. Gabriela threatens Franco with shooting him if he doesn't leave Fernando alone. Franco and Fernando both leave, leaving Sara and Gabriela alone. Gabriela tells Sarita to go into the house. There she starts whipping her. Jimena and Norma go to the little house to find Sara. They take her to the hacienda and call a doctor to examine her. That night, Franco and his brothers go to the Hacienda Elizondo to find Sarita. Norma and Jimena tell him that Sara can't come and see him because she is very embarrased about what happened. A few days later, Franco goes to the hacienda again to find Sarita. Gabriela comes in on them and gets very angry to find him with Sarita and Juan David in Norma's bedroom. He tells her that if he finds out she did anything to Sarita, she will have to face him. Then he leaves. Sara and Franco's relationship is still strong, After Gabriela and Fernando get married and go on their honeymoon, the Elizondo sisters and the Reyes brothers go to Santa Clara to be with each other. There, Sara and Franco talk about their relationship and where its gonna end up. Two days later, they return to the Hacienda Elizondo to leave the ladies there. But they stay to accompany Don Martin and Pepita Ronderos. While Franco and Pepita were making food, they started talking about Franco. Pepita tells him that he has changed alot and that he isn't the same little boy that was very crazy about Rosario. He tells her he has found the encouragement of his brothers to go on with life. She tells him she sees he found the encouragement of someone else and he confesses his love for Sarita. He tells her that he loves her like he has never loved anybody else. Pepita tells Rosario what Franco told her and she gets furious. Sarita has some problems in her house because of Malcom and Carmela and Rosario Montes frequently visting her house. But she still stays with her mother and her sisters. Soon Jimena and Norma leave the hacienda and go live with the Reyes due to problems with Fernando. Sarita and Gabriela find out that Fernando is cheating on Gabriela with Dinora Rosales. Gabriela confronts Fernando about it and tells him to leave the hacienda. Dinora and Fernando tell Gabriela she's not the one in charge anymore and they force her to kick Sarita out of the house. Gabriela yells at her and tells her to leave first thing the next morning. Sarita is devastated about what happened but complies. She arrives to the Reyes hacienda and tells Juan what happened. Then Franco comes and she tells him she has come to live with him. Franco is very happy that Sarita is living with him. And their relationship stays strong. Close to the end, Rosario realizes her errors and asks Franco and Sara to forgive her. They do, and everything is good. After Gabriela and Juan are finally found, Franco and Sara get married and they all are happy, even Gabriela.